Harry Pote y el Prisionero de Azkaban
by SaSuKe-UcHiIa
Summary: Secuela de la hilarante parodia HPote y la piedra filosofal! No apta para gente cuerda! No importa que no leyeras la 1a parte, lee la 2a! XD
1. Prólogo: El fin de DA

Antes de leer: Holas a todos me llamo Sasu y soy el autor de este fic nn Antes de que lo leáis lo mejor es haceros una pequeña introducción y aclarar que no son míos la mayoría de personajes y que a Rowling le pertenece todo y tal.

HPote fue un fic de humor hace bastante tiempo basado en el 1er libro. La cosa fue tan bien que el fic acabó teniendo web, ilustraciones propias, gifs… ( aunque gran parte del trabajo lo hacía otra persona X :P) Después de 2 o 3 años de aquello pues he decidido retomar al personaje de Pote. Como el libro 2 no me gusta y el 3 me encanta pos he situado la historia en el prisionero de Azkaban. La gente que no leyó el primero no debe preocuparse ya que en este fic he cambiado la personalidad de todos los personajes xD Además de que si es necesario pondré notas aclaratorias.

Hay bromas que pueden ser dificultosas para gente que no reside en España. Lo siento, si no entendéis algo preguntad.

En último lugar aclarar que este fic contiene escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad decierta gente ( insultos, sangre…). Algunos lo vemos como humor y otros como algo escandaloso. Pa gustos los colores.

Disfruta del fic y déjame review!

Sasu

* * *

**PROLOGO: El fin de D.A**

Jamás se había respirado tantos nervios y emoción en Privet Draif. Harry Pote iba a volver después de haberse ausentado todo un año. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños e incluso perros se agolparon en la entrada del barrio para recibirle con los brazos abiertos. Al frente, sus maravillosos tíos. Ellos eran los que habían descubierto y explotado la faceta oculta de Harry.

-Ya viene!- gritó un personaje que no importa describir ya que no tendrá trascendencia en la historia ( aunque hubiera sido más corto describirlo que meter todo este rollo).

Apareció. El crepúsculo matinal le iluminaba de fondo. Era él, Harry Pote! La gente miró expectante, emocionada. Dio un paso más y entonces se vio por completo su figura.

Hubo un silencio ahogado.

-Esto… hola a todos- dijo tímidamente.

-…

-…

-…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Va vestidoooooooooo!

-Es un polo ralph lauren!

-Es el fin! Es el fin!

-Socorroooo!

-Las mujeres y los niños primero!

-Mis ojos! Me estoy quedando ciego!

-Quiero morir!

-Callarsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssss!- gritó el tío.

-Oh my god… Oh my god… Oh my god…- susurraba aún un bebé entre lágrimas.

-Que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Harry confuso.

No podía comprender que hacía toda aquella muchedumbre de personas allí. Empezó a leer algunas de las pancartas que sujetaban: ' Pote te queremos' ' Estoy embarazada de ti' …

-' Damelo, damelo' ' Diablilla arrojadiza forever and ever'? Que es todo esto?

-Oh my god... oh my god...

-Harry, que te ha... pasado?- preguntó tía Petunia asustada- que te han hecho esos…monstruos?

-Nada… no entiendo que está pasando…esto… me voy a casa que tengo que estudiar.

La multitud siguió boquiabierta sus pasos. Nadie habló, nadie dijo nada. Instantes después Harry había desaparecido.

La imagen de un pequeño lanzando su muñeco de acción de Harry vestido de tigresa lo decía todo: la diablilla había muerto.


	2. Transformación

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Transformación**

Sótanos de Hogwarts.

La gragea berti bott con sabor a 'sudor revenío' ( y con un lazo de complemento) sube al estrado.

-Ñiii!ñiii!- grita el público expectante formado por ranas de chocolate y otras grageas de sabores variados.

-Silencio hermanas y hermanos. Me encuentro aquí para anunciaros que hemos llegado a la parte final de nuestro plan! Por fin recuperaremos nuestro honor!

-Ñiii! Ñiii!

-El secuestro de la señorita Rowling por habernos hecho aparecer solo en el primer libro se ha cumplido!

-Ñiii! Ñiii!

-Joder con el puto ñiii de los cojones… a lo que voy, la hemos torturado y nos ha confesado que los cromos de las ranas de chocolate la sobornaron- muchas ranas del público empezaron a deshacerse convirtiéndose a algo parecido a diarrea de vaca- También se ha cumplido el secuestro al señor John Carrefour por haber dejado de vendernos en sus centros comerciales.

-Ñiiii!

-Que calléis la puta boca! Vamos con lo importante… jum… aish que ver que a veces me hacéis poner enfadadota eh? Bueno, por fin puedo anunciar que podemos llevar a cabo el plan final… el plan C! Vamos a conquistar Hogwarts!Vamos a matar a esos putos socialistas! Uuuuu! Yeah! Sí!

-Joder, ahora si que toca la mariconada de 'ñiii'!

-Ñiii… ñiii...

-Señora, señora!- aparece la gragea con sabor a 'mayordomo'- se trata de su hija, está muy grave!

-La gragea baja del estrado y se dirige a sus aposentos. Su hija yace en la cama con una cara muy triste.

-Hija mía, que te ha ocurrido! … … … No habrás vuelto a fumarte otra de las ranas! Te dije que eran nuestras hermanas! Hija de putaaaaaaaaaaa!- se abalanza sobre ella y empieza a arañarla. La gragea grita 'ñiii' como un cerdo rabioso.

-Señora!- interviene el mayordomo- deje que se explique…

-Me cago en tus muertos cabrón! Tu estás de su lado! Burgués de mierda!- se abalanza contra él. Al instante se reincorpora- hay que ver chicos, me hacéis sacar mi carácter eh? Bueno hijita, que te ha pasado?

-Es… ese… Pote…

-Harry Pote de nuevo!

-Sí… me usó como supositorio… mi sabor a ' actimel con 1.000.000 de L-casei munitas' se desvanece… me voy madre…

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-Un besito… ñiii…

-Porque a mí? Que voy a hacer sin mi hija? Era lo que más quería!

-Señora…

-No diga nada mayordomo… snif… mi dolor es muy grande… snif…. Llame a mi marido! Necesito fornicar urgentemente! Necesito procreaaaarrr!- se abalanza contra el mayordomo.

* * *

-Pero tu quien coño te has creído que eres!- Verbon le pega con un bate de béisbol la cabeza de Harry. El chico se tambaleaba de un lado a otro sacando chorros de sangre por todas partes como si de una fuente se tratara.

-Ya vasta Verbon!- grita tía petunia- dale ahora con la vara de hierro!

Pasadas unas horas todos recuperaran la tranquilidad. Harry yace medio muerto en el suelo.

-Bien, conversemos- pronuncia tío Verbon sentando al casi fallecido cuerpo Harry en el sofá- mañana por la mañana retomarás tu trabajo como stripper te guste o no, queda claro!

-…

Petunia se acerca y le mueve la cabeza como si el chico estuviera afirmando.

-Ya puedes subir a tu habitación.

Harry se tira al suelo y empieza a arrastrarse como un gusano. Le lleva un tiempo subir las escaleras pero al final lo consigue. Cuando entra en su habitación Hedwig se abalanza sobre él y empieza a picotearlo. De nuevo empieza a chorrear sangre. El chico coge como puede sus cosas y se acerca a la ventana. Entonces se lanza a través de ella. Nota como se le rompen los pocos huesos que le quedan. Hedwig le sigue y continua su picoteo. Y allí se queda, iluminado por la luna y sin poder moverse.

Pasan unas horas cuando algo interesante ocurre. Se trataba de una sombra… Harry no puede asustarse porque no ve nada debido a que Hedwig no estaba a régimen y también le gustaban los ojos. La sombra se acerca más… es un perro. Se acerca a la cara de Harry, le mira. Entonces apoya sus pasas traseras y empieza a hacer un movimiento frenético, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El rostro del animalillo parece contento. Cuando está satisfecho se marcha, no sin antes susurrar unas palabras que dejan sin aliento al inconsciente Harry…

- Guau!

* * *

-Que te ha pasado?- Harry se asusta al abrir los ojos. La cara pintarrajeada de una muchachita le mira de cerca- O-se-a que fuerte!

-Quien… quien eres… tu?

-No me reconoces? Soy Hermi!- dice guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un besito.

-Pareces… una…

-No, osea, no vayas por ahí que te veo venir! Por ir a la última moda hay tengo que ser una ramera no? Pos eso no te lo permito! Estás ofendiendo mi honor como Kogalera, vale? Mucho cuidadito conmigo que no se lo que me hago y te saco el cortaúñas, eh?

-Kogalera?

-Sí, Hermi es una kogal. Para más información meteros en google/ imágenes y introducid la palabra kogal.

-Y este quien es?

-El nuevo alumno, se llama Sasu. A que es hipermegamono? Kyaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Dime Hermione, que me ha pasado?

-No lo sé, pero estás recuperado ya. Pompfrey te curó.

-Estoy en Hogwarts?

-Eso creo… es muy poco chic este lugar, y para colmo no tiene cobertura! Ahora que me había pintado el móvil de rosa! Estoy indignada! Bueno tengo que irme que empieza Sakura! Carta de Clow ! Uuuuuu!- Hermione empieza a hacer una coreografía extraña y se larga de la habitación.

-En fin…

-Señor!- aparece un bicho raro en la habitación- me llamo Dobby! Se me olvidó aparecer en Privet Draif!

-Que… eres tu?

-Debía avisarle que no viniera a Hogwarts, pero usted está en Hogwarts! He fallado! He fallado!- saca una lima y empieza a limarse la cara- Dobby lo siente mucho! Perdone a Dobby! No le obligue a escuchar Reaguetton! Por favor, Reaguetton nooooooo!

-…

-…

-…

-Bueno ya he aparecido…

-Sí…

-Entonces me voy ya no?

-Vale…

-Adiós…

-Oye, una cosa…

-Si?

-Tu no eras del libro 2?

-…

-… … …

-… Adiós

Después de que salga, un humo lila empieza a formarse en la habitación.

-Y ahora que coño pasa?

Entre el humo aparece un niño de color rojo.

-Ron!

-Ese soy yo, Ronzinger.

-Que es todo esto?

-Shhhhh… fumata blanca… Habemus Papam! Viva Dios!

-Ron… que haces?

-Tú, miserable blasfemo! Te apunto con mi dedo acusador!

-Yo? Blasfemo?

-Tu sangre! Has matado!

-Me han intentado matar a mí!

-Cállate! Redime tus pecados siguiendo la senda del señor!- saca un martillo y unos clavos.

-Que vas a hacer?

-Cierra la boca!

-Eres un puto tarado!

-Ahhhhh- Ron empieza a retortijarse por el suelo- ha dicho puto… duele… aaaghhh… que crueldad… volveré…- sale de la habitación arrastrándose.

Harry decide dormir un rato. Como no coge el sueño decide leer un libro. Es un cuento que había leído ya en primer año.

_El pato que quería volar_

_Érase una vez, un pequeño chico llamado Gurshood._

_El pequeño Gurshood no había tenido nunca una vida fácil._

_Su madre murió, su padre se suicidó, su hermano se cortó el cuello afeitandose, y su perro se murió de pena._

_Solo y abandonado, solo tenía un sueño en mente, ser un pato._

_Intentó entablar amistad con los patos del lago,_

_pero fue rechazado._

_Intentó cortarles las plumas a las gallinas para hacerse un traje,_

_pero las gallinas le arrancaron a él la piel._

_Intentó ir a un cursillo de natación,_

_pero ya sabía nadar._

_Hasta que un buen día, la suerte le sonrió!_

_En la sección de contactos de una revista pudo leer…_

_' Venga a Patland! El paraíso de los patos'_

_Al verlo sus ojos se iluminaron!_

_Cogió su equipaje y fue hacia Patland!_

_Mientras caminaba podía verlo, a lo lejos._

_Era precioso, todo lleno de niños patos!_

_Estaba muy cerca!_

_Pero una sorpresa se llevó al toparse con un gran precipicio._

_Pero eso no le hizo desistir!_

_' Con mi espiritu patuno volaré hacia mi paraíso!'_

_Tomó carrerilla y corrió, como nunca lo había hecho!_

_Y entonces… dio un saltito, movió sus manos y… voló!_

_Como peter pan, como un pájaro, como barbie aviadora!_

_Pero su vuelo solo duró un segundo._

_Cayó y su cabeza se clavó en una roca afilada del fondo del precipicio._

_Sus sesos se desparramaron y un niño pato fue a comerselos._

_Fin._

Espero que te guste mi regalo,

Siempre serás mi patito preferido.

Draquitín.

-Draquitín… quien será?... quien me escribiría esto?... tendrá algo que ver con mi pasado?... fue algún amigo mío?...esto es sin duda muy misterioso… en fin- Harry se duerme al instante.


End file.
